


Hot Blooded

by Archer Seraphine Black (ArcherSeraphineBlack)



Series: Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [30]
Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSeraphineBlack/pseuds/Archer%20Seraphine%20Black
Summary: Arcee and Shockwave have been a couple for some time now. As unlikely as their relationship was it happened and it is solid, stable one. They may be from the opposite factions and while these two groups are what they are, but they also are made of actual people.
Relationships: Arcee/Shockwave (Transformers)
Series: Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hot Blooded

**Hot Blooded.**

“ _(…) Now it’s up to you,_

_We can make a secret rande-vous,_

_Just me and you,_

_I’ll show you lovin’_

_Like you never knew (…)_ _”_ – Foreigner _“Hot Blooded_ _1_ _)”_ _._

**Warnings** : Sex and talking about politics. Politics is very indecent subject.

Timing: my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: MA, +18, NSFW.

Pairing: Arcee and Shockwave.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. 

Story’s plot and OC’s © Archer Black 2020. 

oOo

_Shockwave’s secret lair, location unknown. Earth._

This place was secret. Not to everyone obviously, Soundwave clearly knew the location but he did not enter it into Nemesis’ systems, he and Shockwave had some sort of deal. Neither mech held any particularly warm feeling toward the other one, but they did respect each other, and that was a solid foundation for their cooperation. And it also guaranteed that Shockwave’s Secret Lair would remain secret.

Arcee certainly didn’t know its location; she came via Groundbridge, courtesy of Soundwave. Shockwave wanted to show her around because he would spend a lot of his time here, now that the re-construction of the New Kaon was nearly done. He began moving his computers and personal equipment some time before and now it was practically finished.

The place was dark, obviously because it was underground, and seemed inhospitable at first sight. But after taking a second glance… it didn’t look much better. Arcee couldn’t help it; it just didn’t look cosy and welcoming. It was all cold rock, cold stainless steel and computer screens. It looked brand new tough.

“What is your impression so far?” Shockwave’s cultured voice averted her attention from comparing the lair to Nemesis.

“Could use some feminine touch, maybe a pot plant.” She smirked and then realised, yet again, that the joke would be lost on him. “Sorry. It looks new and unhabituated.”

“It is new and unhabituated.” Shockwave replied. “I fail to see what foliage has to do with it.”

“A joke, but you did not catch it.” She shook her helm.

“Obviously. But if you refer to the fact that it lacks my personal effects, I must inform you that I do not possess any items of such nature.”

“Well, we can work on that.” The femme rested her servos on her hips and looked around again.

“Why would I litter this place with trinkets?”

“No one said anything about littering. But you would find that having some nice things would make your work more pleasant.” She gestured around. “Remind you about the world outside of this place.”

“Outside of this place is merely more work for me.” The Tarnian admitted. “Except of you.” He added giving her an intense stare. “A memorabilia of our time together would be an acceptable decorative item.” He decided. “Keeping such a memento would be logical for one remaining in a relationship.”

Arcee smiled fondly. That was Shockwave’s version of romantic remark. She strolled closer and gently traced his left smallest winglet. It served as an equivalent of a light, gentle kiss – Shockwave’s lack of proper lips forced them to revert to ways of showing certain forms of intimacy from before Cybertronians were introduced to organic concept of kissing, but they were doing just fine with that.

Shockwave followed her with his stare as she neared a large and solid stainless steel workbench set against an almost even surface.

“This place looks good for a picture.” She reached and touched the rock.

She felt a ghost of his touch on her own winglet before she heard him speak.

“We would require one taken first.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Arcee replied looking over her shoulder as the former Senator repeated the gesture on her other winglet and then moved to the pair on the other side.

His own winglets were relaxed if immobile while his antennae were pulled slightly back, he looked focused but relaxed. She knew that expression.

“You want to break this place in?” The femme grinned knowingly as the mech moved his cannon arm around her, pulling her slightly closer.

“I do wish to experience intimacy with you in this place for the first time.” He confirmed. “A souvenir on this wall would serve as a satisfactory supplement to a memory of such an activity between us.”

“You know we’ll most likely end up ‘facing more than once in here?”

“I predict that we will be interfacing here regularly and often.” Shockwave’s good servo snuck to her front and crept to her chest plates. “Though probably not always in this room.”

“Then why today?” She asked. “Here, I mean.”

“Unfortunately my recharging area is not yet ready.” He admitted. “I haven’t assembled my berth.”

“How regrettable indeed.”

“The berth would be the most optimal setting.” The mech admitted. “But this will suffice.”

“Spoken from experience?” Arcee smirked, remembering Shockwave’s pre-Shadowplay notoriety.

“Yes.” He repeated bluntly.

He admitted it before, on more than one occasion, that losing his servos and face to Empurata had rid him of any trace amounts of bashfulness he might’ve had before. And that he was hardly prim mech even prior to that barbaric procedure.

She gracefully twirled in his embrace to face him and looked up at his single, red, glowing optic.

“Well then, I sure hope you will put all your considerable experience into use.” She gently traced the front of his chassis. “If you want to break this place in, make it unforgettable.”

“Every time with you is… unforgettable.” Shockwave’s antennae twitched quickly and Arcee paused with her fingers in his seams.

“Really?”

“Yes. Now, please do not stop.” He ducked his head and reached for her winglet.

The femme hummed and moved her servos slowly around his lower torso – their height difference while not uncommon for Cybertronians who came in all shapes and sizes; made it a bit more problematic for foreplay in standing setting, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. It just required a bit more… craftiness.

While Arcee was busy tracing Shockwave’s armour gaps, the mech was using his cannon arm to encircle his lover while the good servo worked on her back: winglets, seams, wheel, neck and shoulders. Anything he could reach. His sharp digits tracing gently the sensor rich plates, dipping gently into seams or just ghosting over whatever exposed protoform there was. He was tickling her midsection when he felt her own servos reach his hip joints, linger there for a moment before moving to his cod piece. Her digits danced over it in such a way that made his fans start to work.

He wasn’t pressurised yet, not fully anyway, but Arcee’s touch made him open his cod piece and groan. At this pace it wouldn’t take her long to work him into full… attention.

Arcee watched as the cod piece opened under her touch. Shockwave’s spike was still hidden in his sheath, but this was an invitation to continue. And if that wasn’t inviting enough, Shockewave’s fondling became a bit more energetic. Her temperature was rising and she knew it, the desire making it rise even quicker.

Arcee’s digits found their way to Shockwave’s underplate, tickling it gently. The Tarnian bucked his hips slightly in response to the stimulation but did not stop what he was doing to her back. He was set on continuing as they were at the moment, so she didn’t pause either. He wanted it standing, he would have it standing.

Shockwave observed as Arcee reached for his crotch and tease the underplate of his spike cover. He felt himself tremble internally – her touch was torturously delicate, as if she was merely teasing him. Then her touch became more intense, less patient. Her nimble digits were putting more pressure on his sensors and his spike was reacting to that.

Arcee continued to play with the spike housing’s underplate and couple of strokes later the tip of Shockwave’s interface equipment poked out. She smiled, it was almost there – another delicate brush on the tip and the spike slid out entirely in its fully pressurised glory. She reached and took it into her hand. After their first time together she quickly concluded that she really liked Shockwave’s spike – not because of its shape or size, they were standard and proportional respectively – but because it had bio-lights, and it wasn’t a modification, Shockwave admitted that it was a natural if rare feature2). She thought that it was simply cute, and made interfacing more fun.

Shockwave was focusing on Arcee’s winglets and back when she leaned and obscured his view of what she was doing but he felt his spike sliding out of its housing in full, and he could feel her digits in his shaft, holding him, squeezing gently and moving up and down slowly. Then he felt her mouth, slow licks at first and then getting more intense. His head rolled back and he groaned in pleasure. He was still for a moment as his fans switched to their highest speed, then he looked back down at his lover.

“Stop please.” He spoke with difficulty, venting heavily.

She did and looked up in question. Was something wrong?

Shockwave sighed at the loss of sensation and then he reached down, grabbed her at the waist and hoisted her to the slab, sitting her on the edge. Her valve cover was open and he could see it was leaking lubricants. She was aroused and ready to go. He reached with his good servo nonetheless and gently traced her valve rim, earning a long, breathy moan. He sank one of his digits in and was rewarded with another moan.

“You seem to be ready.” He spoke finally. “This foreplay outlived its purpose.”

“Then why you’re wasting time?” Arcee asked, she wanted him now, the lust literally dripping out of her.

She felt him entering her slowly as she sat on the edge of the bench top. Its height was just right to negate the size difference and Shockwave did not hesitate to take advantage of that. He wasted no time establishing a lively pace, rolling his hips in strong thrusts, the good servo holding the edge of the bench, the cannon arm encircling and keeping her in place. She was holding his arms to stabilise herself further as his pelvis pounded into her rhythmically, rattling the bench along with her.

Arcee could feel his stare on her which was nothing unusual since he physically could not blink or close his optic, and when she opened her own optics she could see his intense stare focused on her while his antenna and winglets move in the same rhythm as his hips. He was so far into the pleasure that he didn’t seem to even notice that. Not that it mattered much: Shockwave was not now nor ever before a shy mech, certainly not when it came to interfacing, that much she knew for a fact. He was not inhibited when it came to expressing his own pleasure nor was he bashful about his lover’s ecstasy – and that currently was Arcee. The longer they were intimate the easier she found it was for her to simply relax and roll with it all, his boldness in interfacing certainly made it even more natural. She rolled her head and moaned his name lustfully.

Shockwave heard her breath his name out and grunted with effort. The tone of Arcee’s voice, the fact that she was speaking his name with such desire made his arousal peak to the point when he wasn’t sure how his brain module was even functioning at that point. But it was, if only to be flooded by ideas of what to do next to make his lover moan even more.

He let go of the bench and pulled Arcee closer only to half-climb on the surface with one leg and the other still on the floor. With this new arrangement Arcee ended up laying on her back, askew the table top. Shockwave’s cannon arm lifted the femme’s hips as he moved slower burying himself deep and pull back few times, then slammed his hips hard and bend over her motionless as the surge of overload coursed through him.

Arcee felt the new angle pushing her closer to the climax, and then over it as Shockwave rolled his hips slowly but just at the right angle, she felt his last, powerful thrust over the mist of overload that was flooding her mind, she was not sure but she could’ve sworn that she could hear her own name in that moment.

It took Shockwave a moment to regain his composure, the intensity of his overload managed to force him to reset his optic and audios, for a second he thought that he might need to do the same with his voice box but it wasn’t necessary in the end. Underneath him Arcee was coming down from her own high and he enjoyed the view for the few moments that took her to recover. Her EM field was slowly stabilising as she vented heavily.

“How do you do this?” Arcee asked when she was finally sure that her voice would not fail her.

“Specify please.” He asked as he slid from the workbench’s top.

“How come it’s always so intense with you?”

“I do not know that interfacing with me is intense.” He replied. “It is as I always was.”

“Then it must come natural to you. Oh, where have you been my whole life?”

“I always aim to make our interfacing satisfactory to you.” He stated simply. “Did your previous lovers not pay enough attention to your pleasure?”

Arcee smiled. She didn’t have that many of them, just enough to be able to tell a good one. And Shockwave was a good one, he was intense but mindful – not something an Autobot would expect from a Decepticon but that was just the thing, both factions were made of real people with their individual personalities and traits. Not propaganda stereotypes. And as far as Shockwave went, even Shadowplay couldn’t erase his affirmative approach to interfacing. The mech was never shy about doing the deed even in most unusual places and every position available for his frame. And whatever they did, Shockwave, unlike some of her previous lovers, would not tease her about her vocalisations, he would not laugh at how loud she was; he simply accepted it as a testament to his sexual prowess. Not to mention that he was not above expressing himself either - their first time together was perfect example of that3) and he saw nothing wrong in making his overloads known by other displays, often being loud grunts or growls mixed with her name, just like he did this time.

“You’re more fun.” She stated. “And who would’ve suspected that you of all mechs…” She shook her head. “We need to be careful otherwise Megatron’s sparkling won’t be the youngest Cybertronian alive for long.” She joked.

“Between your Vosian and Iaconian heritage and me being a Tarnian it may take more effort.” He replied seriously, his vents still working hard to cool him down – his bulk keeping the heat much longer than her lithe form.

“Oh, I don’t know. Iaconian speeders spark easily and Vosian seekers are known for their virility.” She shook her head. “It didn’t take long for my carrier to have me.”

“Tarnians never were that fertile.” The former Senator replied. “It would always take time despite multiple tries.”

“Perhaps it is for the better.” Arcee felt that this conversation took sudden turn for serious, a typical occurrence with Shockwave. “I may have some Seeker genes but I never thought about sparklings, especially not during the war.”

“It is hardly a war at the moment. It would appear that for a significant time now it was reduced to minor skirmishes and ever since the cease fire even that stopped.” Shockwave replied. “I am fairly certain that this situation has high probability of de-escalation without official peace treaty and that such a state may last for a long time. It would not be unheard of, even here on Earth. Such a factual state of affairs would only need to become official before our return to Cybertron. For practical reasons.”

“You really think an actual peace is possible?”

“Only if both factions would be treated as equals.” He confirmed.

“That may not be as easy as it sounds, Shockwave.” Arcee warned. “Since we started this with sparklings, let’s follow that example. How would sparkling’s alignment be determined?”

“Being a Decepticon is a choice and it is only logical that so should be with being an Autobot. It is, however, to be expected for sparklings to follow their sires and carriers in that regard.”

“And what if one is an Autobot and the other is a Decepticon?” The femme asked.

“I would expect for our sparklings to have the freedom of choosing once they reach their maturity.” He answered.

That silenced Arcee for a moment; she did not expect him to say that.

“You really want to have sparklings with me?” She uttered with hesitation.

“I do.” He confirmed. “But not at this particular moment.” He added and spun her around.

Arcee felt him pressing against her, his cannon arm holding her in place as his good servo slid down, lower and lower until it reached her valve.

“Keep this going and the first bitlet may come faster than you expect.” She grinned as she felt his digits gently tracing her rim.

She was still hot and sensitive after their last time; it wouldn’t take much to ignite her again.

“I assure you, it will take much more interfacing in short amount of time for that to happen.” Shockwave murmured. “And once that time will come I will provide you with more than enough of that, but now you need not to worry.”

His digits slid easily into her and he started to move his hand slowly, teasingly, as if to elicit as much soft mewls and static from his lover as possible and he was making a good progress too as the femme’s vocalisation became audible. His was working her for a long moment before retracted his servo and pushed her slightly forward and pressed her to kneel lower on the bench.

Arcee felt his servo on his back, wordlessly directing her to lower herself for him to reach her and once she did she felt his spike entering her painfully slowly, burying itself deep until Shockwave’s hips pressed against her aft. The mech stilled for a moment as to compose himself and then rolled his hips without pulling back.

“Brace yourself.” He recommended. “This will be intense.”

And intense it was indeed. As soon as he spoke he began to move in fast and powerful trusts, rattling the bench and seemingly everything around, Arcee included. The lust was radiating through his EM field in waves that she could clearly feel like a hunger of a starved mech. Apparently the talk of possible future awoken his appetite even more. Arcee groaned and let her mind wander while her pleasure built up.

The Functionists definitely failed – it occurred to her. They failed miserably. She smirked. The Shadowplay and Empurata damaged him without a doubt, she didn’t know just how irreversible the rewiring was but she suspected that even if someone, some mnemosurgeon would ever accept the challenge, they probably wouldn’t be able to reverse all the changes and repair all the damage. But still the Functionists failed. They have taken his raw emotions, but not his personality, not his true temper. The old Shockwave – the vibrant Tarnian playbot noble wasn’t dead, he merely turned into the mech that was currently doing his best to blow her mind off. Successfully too. She felt her charge rising fast, but judging by his EM field so was he.

It was a mere moment before her overload claimed her that Arcee decided that life worked in the weirdest ways indeed.

Shockwave sensed Arcee’s overload and sped up his pace to catch up. He didn’t want to lag behind his tiny Autobot femme.

“Life is so strange” He heard her utter before she moaned his name longingly.

He decided not to ponder on where that statement came from – he would have time for that later, instead he focused on his own pleasure and when Arcee’s forehelm touched the surface of the bench as her peak started to subside, his back straightened out and then as the surge of his transfluid left him he bent forward uttering static. He felt the femme’s winglets poke his chassis and at the same time electricity rushing through his systems, racing directly from his Spark, through neural pathways to his brain module and along his spinal strut down to every extremity he had. His back twitched spasmodically few times. He was now spent and would need a longer moment to recover… what a shame his berth was not assembled yet.

THE END.

Heh. In case you’ve been wondering where this one came from? It came from AO3… or to be more exact, a comment by [AverageHiveMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageHiveMind/pseuds/AverageHiveMind), which in turn reminded me of that particular pairing and nudged me to write this one.

1) Obviously I’m referring to Shockwave’s pre-empurata passionate personality (that shows itself every now and then in strange ways, mostly outside of Shockwave’s control).

2) Human penes also can have unusual features without modifications! Some men have a PPP – Pearly Penile Papulas also known as Hirsuties Coronae Glandis: a one or more rows of tiny, flesh coloured bumps around the corona of the penis glans. They can be mistaken for HPV infection but in reality they’re absolutely normal and are in fact the remnants of penile spines that occur in some mammals. If you are a male and notice something like that on your manhood, take your penis to a doctor (dermatologist) and ask if this is PPP or HPV infection, a doctor should be able to tell you, so that if it is HPV you can seek treatment and if it is PPP you can keep it safely, or remove it if it creeps you out (but PPP is harmless and some report that it increases sexual pleasure in women). Personally I think that a genuine PPP can be considered a cute little detail, you know, like unusual pigmentation of eyes or being able to wiggle your ears.

As for Cybertronians – I reckon that mechs with lots of bio-lights have bigger chance to have them on their spikes as well, while mechs with little bio-lights have minimal chance of spike bio-lights.

3) See Fireball for that.

**Pink.**

It may not have been the best of ideas, but desperate times called for desperate measures… sort of. The Witch sighed and picked up a tampon. It was used tampon and still, mercifully, frozen. Magic rituals occasionally called for use of blood and female occultists usually or at least often used their own menstrual blood. More so, there were rituals that called for use of menstrual blood if the occultist was a woman. Plus, why waste perfectly good peripheral blood when menstrual one will suffice, it’s easily accessible and you don’t have to cut or prick yourself to get it? And tampons were perfect to store it too, all it took was to pack them into hermetically sealed containers and deep freeze them for convenience.  
  
The Witch removed the tampon from its wrapping and threw it into what served for her cauldron, it didn’t matter if it was still frozen, solid or liquid it was still the same substance. It being contained in a tampon changed nothing: it would thaw and release into the mixture just fine. And the moment enough blood would mix into the liquid the ritual would be fulfilled. Of course the fact that the blood was frozen delayed the completion, but it was just a matter of time… any moment now…  
  
In the end it took good half an hour for the ritual to be completed. It was still better than thawing the tampon though.  
  
“Send the one I require.” She formulated her demand while holding small iron sigil as the last part of the ritual.  
  
The mixture in the reasonably sized clay pot serving as cauldron fizzled and hissed, darkened and started to smell of… Old Spice? What gives?  
  
“Well, at least you know what you’re doing.” A pleasant, masculine but gentle voice came from behind, startling the Witch. “The tampon was a very crafty solution.”  
  
There was no magical portal, no flames, no sparkles or any other indication that the ritual worked. Then again, in age of CGI movie effects would something like that impressed anyone at all? She spun around and saw him. He was tall, not gigantic but easily nearing two metres, not counting the horns. The horns, two of them, were not large but probably added a centimetre or two to his overall height. He was standing in a shadow.  
  
“Okay, let’s get down to business.” He stepped out of the shadow and she could now seem him fully.

[On Tumblr](https://archer-knows-best.tumblr.com/post/612686644993261568/pink). On Wysp: [ch1](https://www.wysp.ws/post/1368641001/), [ch2](https://www.wysp.ws/post/1386471001/), [ch3](https://www.wysp.ws/post/1372421001/).

**Behind Closed Doors.**

The summer was mercilessly hot, the days turned streets and pavements into frying pan. Even the wind did not bring any relief; all it did was to move the hot air around. The sky was cloudless. But after the cruelly blazing days, the evenings came. The temperature held high for a while, the walls and streets radiating the heat they accumulated during the day, but as the light gave way to dusk the heat was replaced with much less oppressive warmth. And when the Sun hung low over the western horizon – an angry red ball bathing everything in dim light, the wind started to finally bring relief. The air smelled of dry grass and heat, but the falling darkness brought some freshness along with the chirping of crickets hiding in dust-dry lawns.

Few stores higher than the crickets, under somehow still solid roof of abandoned tenement house, something else awoken from day-long slumber. A massive form twitched slightly, then jerked once, twice, thrice. And finally its movement from spasmodic turned to slow but fluid.

What could’ve been mistaken for an old clay sculpture during the day now rose from its crouched position to its natural height. Muscular arms and webbed wings stretched as their owner yawned. Thick tail coiled and uncoiled lazily. Joints popped. Fine, talon ended fingers combed through light terra-cotta hair flowing loosely between the wings. Amber eyes roamed through the attic for a moment until they zeroed on another moving shape.

They have met less than a decade ago, during a summer just like this one… well, perhaps not as hot.

[On Wysp.](https://www.wysp.ws/post/1392691002/)

**Author's Note:**

> And as previously I wish to invite you to enjoy my Original series: OSSA CLAVEM SALOMONIS. There are now two stories available, and two more in the works (and who knows, maybe more after that). Teasers and links available under the text.
> 
> Reading order (if you have questions you can contact me on this site).
> 
> Transformers Prime:  
> 0\. Impressions of Miko (4) – complete.  
> 1\. Beauty of the Beast (14) – complete.  
> 1\. Beauty of the Beast Alternative Chapter 10 (1) – complete.  
> 2\. Date Pains (4) - complete.  
> 3\. Hammerhead (35) - complete.  
> 4\. Love You Again (1) - complete.  
> 5\. Generation Lost in Space (1) - complete.  
> 6\. My Supergirl (3) - complete.  
> 7\. My Old Man (1) - complete.  
> 8\. Black Widow's Cave (1) - complete.  
> 9\. Spider Woman (12) - complete.  
> 10\. Blast from the Past (12) - complete.  
> 11\. Run (12) - complete.  
> 12\. Live and let Die (1) – complete.  
> 13\. Fireball (1) - complete.  
> 14\. Smooth Sailing (1) - complete.  
> 15\. Road to Nowhere (1) - complete.  
> 16\. Stone in my Hand (1) - complete.  
> 17\. Sugar (17) - complete.  
> 18\. Sweet Child of Mine (1) - complete.  
> 19\. Sweet Love Illumination (1) - complete.  
> 20\. Need You Tonight (1) - complete.  
> 21\. I fought the Law (1) - complete.  
> 22\. Sinnerman (1) - complete.  
> 23\. Doctor Feelgood (10) - complete.  
> 24\. Megatronus of Tarn vs. Plagiarist (1) - complete.  
> 25\. I Know Who Killed Me (1) - complete.  
> 26\. Closing Time (1) - complete.  
> 27\. Daydream in Blue (1) - complete. Not available on FFN  
>  **28\. Hot Blooded (1) - complete.**  
>  29\. Cupid's Chokehold (1) - complete.
> 
> League of Extraordinary Gentlemen:  
> 1\. The Cabbala (16) – complete.  
> 2\. London Calling (14) – complete.  
> 3\. Dead Hearts (12) – complete.
> 
> Slender:  
> 2586 (14) – complete.
> 
> Ossa Clavem Salomonis:  
> 1\. Pink (3) – complete.  
> 2\. Behind Closed Doors (1) – complete.  
> 3\. Mercy Mercy Me (1) – complete.  
> 4\. The Way It Is (1) – complete.


End file.
